


Make a wish

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Picnic, I Don't Even Know, Kind of sort of pseudo bestiality because half the characters are anthropomorphized animals, Multi, Outdoor Orgy, double penetration and spit roasting and facial and a bunch of kinky shit, fairytale AU, quasi sex pollen but cake but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least his brothers weren’t such dicks that they couldn’t play nice for one day to celebrate Castiel’s birthday. Cas didn’t have an easy life. He was the black sheep of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

“Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you…”  
  
A chorus of grumbling and grousing voices half heartedly sung the chorus. At least Dean was enthusiastic about it.  
  
“Happy birthday dear Castiel…”  
  
(“He’s not dear to me” – that was Lucifer, at least Sam slapped his arm for it)  
  
“Happy birthday to you.”  
  
Meg finished with a sugar sweet smile – all teeth – as she sat on the picnic blanket next to Cas and set the cake down. Thirty -six candles were stuck into the whipped yellow frosting, their weak light nothing more than decoration outside under the sun. Several thick blankets were spread across the soft grass in the meadow behind Dean’s home and they were all gathered into a circle.  
  
Despite the motley assembly’s lackluster song, Castiel was smiling brightly under his dark wooly coat.  
  
At least his brothers weren’t such dicks that they couldn’t play nice for one day to celebrate Castiel’s birthday. Cas didn’t have an easy life. He was the black sheep of the family.  
  
Literally.  
  
Poor guy didn’t even have horns. Just fluffy black wool from the tips of his floppy ears down to his hoofed feet.  
  
“Happy birthday Clarence, I hope this year doesn’t suck as much as the last.”  
  
Little Miss Muffet Meg – Cas’ girlfriend – scratched through the wool on his head and gestured towards the cake she had made.  
  
“Go on and make a wish.”  
  
Nodding solemnly, Cas leaned forward, “I just have to think of a good one.”  
  
Sam clapped his hands over his red hood, covering his ears, “Don’t let us hear! It has to be secret."  
  
Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
Gabriel, the sneaky bear, leaned across Dean’s lap to swipe a finger through the frosting before Dean had a chance to cuff him. “Hey, be patient.”  
  
Sulkily, Gabe sucked on his finger, waggling his tufted eyebrows at Dean. Michael was glaring quietly at Lucifer across the stretch of picnic blankets, and Raphael yawned loud enough to let everyone know he had better places to be. Dean’s jaw was still sore from the night of getting face fucked by three bears just to convince them to be good brothers and show up for Cas’ birthday party. But Cas was his best friend, Dean didn’t mind.  
  
He really, really didn’t mind. But seriously, man, he was gonna get lock jaw one of these days.  
  
Finally, cheeks all puffed, Cas blew out the candles. It took him several tries to extinguish all of them. Cas was a very mild sheep. And used to a quiet life counting curds and whey with Meg. (Dean didn’t even know what the fuck curds and whey was).  
  
Meg smoothed down the ruffles of her petticoats and leaned over next to Dean where the picnic basket was, pulling out leafy woven plates. Dean dug out the carved wood forks that he had brought from their kitchen and passed them over as Meg cut the cake and plated it. She gave Castiel the first slice, but he turned to Sam and passed it on with a smile. Slice by slice, the cake was divvied up and distributed among the circle of friends and family.  
  
Lounging with his legs stretched out, white tail wagging lazily, Lucifer remarked, “I can’t believe you’ve made it another year, Castiel. You know, if you weren’t my brother I would have eaten you up by now.”  
  
Sam whacked him on the snout with a fork. “Hey, don’t be a jerk.”  
  
Gabriel snorted around the cake he had shoved in his mouth already.  
  
Poking at his cake disdainfully, Raphael mumbled, “Well it’s not like any of us expected him to live very long, being the runt of the litter and all.”  
  
Dean had no idea how one litter could birth three bears, a wolf, and a sheep, but hey, what did he know about mystical woodland creatures. He was just a pauper’s son.  
  
The disparaging remarks didn’t seem to bother Castiel though. Smiling cheerfully he told them, “That’s all right. I prefer a peaceful life anyway. I enjoy spending my time counting with Meg, watching the bees, eating grass.”  
  
Meg reached out to dab a little frosting from Cas’ mouth, sucking on her thumb and saying, “That’s not all we do.” Smiling lasciviously, she added, “You can be pretty excitable, with the right stimulation.”  
  
Dean nearly choked on his cake. He had shoveled about half of his piece in his mouth in one bite - it was damn good cake. He had never given much thought to Cas like that before. In an ‘excitable’ sense. Quiet and unassuming, Cas usually hid behind his dark wool coat. But now that the idea had been planted in his head, Dean couldn’t seem to shake it. Heat tingled under his skin, suddenly feeling too warm even in his breezy blue and white checkered dress.  
  
Across the circle from him, Sam shifted and pulled his red cape over his lap. Lucifer had no qualms – or shame – in showing off. Still sprawled, the red tip of his cock was poking out of it’s sheath. Dean couldn’t stop staring.  
  
Gabriel belched loudly. “Damn that was good cake! What did you make that with?”  
  
Licking off her plate, unconcerned with manners – Dean always liked some things about Meg – she answered, “The usual, it’s just a cake.”  
  
“Hey, if you’re not gonna finish, can I have yours?” Gabriel poked Raphael, who had only taken a few small bites.  
  
Of course, once Gabriel showed interest, Raphael enthusiastically ate his entire slice.  
  
Michael was fidgeting next to Raphael. “Is it warm out here?”  
  
“Dude, you’re covered in fur.” Dean rolled his eyes. But he was feeling uncomfortably flushed too. And not soaking up the sun hot, no. He had been spending a lot of time frolicking in the meadows lately - his short cropped hair nearly turned blond - but this heat sinking in to his bones thrummed through his body and made him antsy. He was alight with a strange kind of joy. And still really hungry. Man, that cake gave him an appetite.  
  
Fanning himself with one hand, Dean looked around their little gathered circle. Meg pulled on the high collar of her dress, gathering up her long hair and tying it with a ribbon. Cas’ little sheep ears were twitching as he rubbed shoulders with Sam and started tugging the red hood down. Dean did not expect Sam to turn into it, capturing Cas’ face in his hands and planting an eager kiss on his lips. Lucifer looked on in interest, licking his chops and slobbering.  
  
“Wow,” was all Gabriel had to say, scooting up behind Dean and circling strong arms around him.  
  
“Gabe do you uh, did that cake taste funny to you?”  
  
“It tasted amazing, and I want to eat everything else in this meadow.”  
  
Dean could feel his bear boyfriend’s boner bumping into his back. “Yeah, fuck.”  
  
“You two are gluttons.” The condescension was clear in Michael’s tone.  
  
Raphael had a hand in his brothers lap.  
  
Gabriel snorted at his eldest brother. “Uh-huh. Says the one who always gets the most porridge.”  
  
Michael sneered, “Well you’re the smallest one.”  
  
“Not where it counts!”  
  
Standing up, Gabriel strutted into the middle of their ring of picnic blankets, hard dick sprung from its sheath and glistening pink in the sunlight.  
  
“Damn,” was the consensus from Cas and Sam, both of them shifting forward on their knees, mouths open and eyes wide.  
  
Raphael and Michael were pressed snout to snout, swapping spit. Lucifer crawled behind Sam and Cas to wrap himself around Meg and Dean decided he should take the other side of her. She had creamy white breasts, lush hair, a sweet curvy body - he’d spied her bathing in the river once or twice. So maybe he wanked off to it a few times. He had three bear boyfriends, but damn his appetite was insatiable, magic cake or not. Dean liked variety.  
  
Dean was surprised when Meg grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders and slung him onto his back, \ lifting her layered skirts to straddle his waist, white tail twisted out to the sides as he reached up with long clawed hands to rip the dress off her body. Dean shoved in behind her, tearing the tatters from her, getting his mouth on smooth skin. Lifting his own dress up, he rutted against the swell of her ample backside, sinking his hands into her hair and pulling it loose as he sucked bruises into her neck. She arched back and cried out, hips juddering, and she must be seated on the wolf’s cock by now but Dean wanted inside her body too. The smell of her sex and Lucifer’s musk was intoxicating.  
  
Cas and Sam were practically worshipping Gabriel’s dick in the middle of the picnic ring. Both of them shoulder to shoulder, sloppy wet sounds and lewd moans the soundtrack of their fun. Even covered in puffy wool, Cas had a shapely ass. And, well ok Dean had spied on his brother naked sometimes, but he was packing some serious goods under his little white sun dress. It was rucked up around his waist now, pert ass tipped up, his red cape pooled on the ground underneath the trio.  
  
Still reserved and trading handjobs - Dean didn’t even want to think about the dangers of blow jobs from bears, he never let them get their claws or teeth near his junk - Raphael and Michael were making commentary on the other side of the ring.  
  
“Since when has Gabriel been that large?”  
  
“Cas really needs a shearing.”  
  
“Miss Muffet is faking it.”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“I can’t believe Dean is in to that.”  
  
“Lucifer is a complete animal.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Hey! Less talk from the peanut gallery, some of us are trying to have an orgy over here.”  
  
Laughing like a hyena, Lucifer bucked up into Meg’s body and panted, “They don’t know how to have any fun, they’re just worried about their own inadequacies.”  
  
“Am not!” Came the twin replies.  
  
Dean had been distracted, but when Meg reached back and gripped his waist, he focused on her again. Especially when she told him, “Y’know there’s room for one more.”  
  
Pulling back, Dean spread his hands on her cheeks and pulled her wide, not really sure if she was talking about her ass or her pussy. She was dripping wet down Lucifer’s thick cock, pink lips pulled tight around him, and Dean really, really wanted to be let in. He could even huff and puff if she wanted.  
  
Clamping a hand on Lucifer’s muscular thigh, Dean told him, “Be still a second.”  
  
Any protests were lost when Meg leaned over Lucifer and pulled his face to her tits. Long tongue lapping wetly at her, Dean took advantage of the distraction to line his cock up. Too tight to slip in, he worked two fingers into her and pulled wide, stretching, pushing his cockhead against her until he popped inside along Lucifer. Soaking wet and so fucking hot, Dean shoved in and jostled her on the two of them.  
  
He’d never had sex with a wolf, but it was kind of like a bear’s dick. Silk smooth and tapered towards the top. Curling an arm around Meg’s waist, he hauled her up and snapped his hips into her. Thrashing in his arms, Meg bounced on their laps and cussed up a storm worse than any sailor.  
  
Chin hooked over her shoulder, Dean inhaled her sweet meadow scent and watched the others. Michael and Raphael had joined their teasing brothers. Sam, on his hands and knees, had Gabriel in his mouth and Michael tonguing at his ass. Yeah, he wasn’t going to last, Michael had a long and strong tongue. Castiel, laying on his back, had gotten himself wedged under Sam to suck at his cock while Raphael pried his legs wide and fucked his fluffy ass. They were going at it like animals.  
  
Ha.  
  
Well, more than half of them in the field were animals.  
  
Screaming pierced the fragrant summer air when Meg came like a dying fucking eel in Dean’s arms, gushing wet on him and Lucifer, her pussy squeezing vice tight as her noises finally simmered to whimpers and gasps. Dean was still rock hard, still desperate, teeth on her neck and sweat rolling down his back. Meg pried his hand from around her waist though, gingerly lifted up and flopped to the side.  
  
Dean was left with a wet dick, kneeling between Lucifer’s legs, but that didn’t last long before the wolf lunged at him and flipped him over. Hips hefted up, Lucifer speared him, cock wet with their mingled releases. Rough and aggressive, it didn’t put Dean off, he fucked three horny bears all hours of the day anyway. If anything, it brought out his inner slut and he canted his hips up higher and fisted the picnic blanket under his hands, moaning loud to the open sky. Thrusting in deep, warm fur pressed to Dean's skin, claws scraping over his skin sent shivers down to his toes.  
  
When a firm fist grasped his hair and the wet head of a cock pressed against his lips, Dean opened willingly. Sinking into his throat, hips thrusting, Dean blinked his watery eyes and recognized Cas’ soft black wool. He had a nice cock. Trapped between the two brothers, Dean rocked his body between them and worked his mouth as he moaned.  
  
Cas was harsher than he expected, pulling his hair and riding his mouth like nothing more than a toy, and it was perfect. Bitter and hot, Dean was happy to be stuffed and used. Sun warm on his skin, the aching stretch of two cocks in his body spreading into pleasure rippling under his skin, Dean breathed through his nose when he could and went pliant. Toes digging into soft earth, the blankets all messed beneath them, he came with a long steady pulse of heat that kept rolling and rolling through him until he was numb.  
  
Gasping for breath as he was practically tossed aside, Dean found himself flopped loose-limbed on his back with his head in Meg’s lap. She was sticky with come and sweat, fingers carding through his hair as she smiled and hummed.  
  
Moaning and heavy breaths still stammered in the air. Lucifer was fucking Cas now, little black wooly ass high in the air as the white wolf pounded him. Gabriel, licking icing and crumb’s off everyone’s plates, was watching the show, fur matted with sweat and probably other things. Sam, white dress shredded and red cape clutched in his hands, had his face pressed into the grass while Raphael fucked him and Michael fucked Raphael.  
  
Dean kind of wanted to join in again, but everything hurt. In the good sort of way. The ‘you had a great time but don’t do that again for a week’ sort of way.  
  
Snarling and growling, Lucifer pulled back from Cas and held him with a hand on the small of the sheep’s back as he jizzed all over his wool. Dick move, that’d be hard to clean up. Cas didn’t seem to mind, he was cross eyed and giggly when he curled on his side, nudging up close to Dean and Meg.  
  
Raphael pulled out of Sam before coming, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him back. Sam whimpered and scurried around, on his knees, cheeks bright and red scratches all down his body from the rough treatment. Michael and crowded next to Raphael, the two of them with hard cocks in big bear paws, Sam with his tongue lolling out waiting. Dean vaguely wondered if wolfs came nearly as much as bears. He guessed probably not when Sam’s eyes scrunched up as Michael and Raphael practically showered him in come, dripping down his blushing face and catching on his eyelashes. But hey, he still looked like he had a good time.  
  
There was much panting and shuffling and rearranging as everyone found their preferred partners again, post-orgy. The picnic blankets were pretty much a lost cause. Dean found himself nestled among three way too hot bears, but Cas was still by his feet, with Meg spooned up behind him. Lucifer was licking the come of his brothers out of Sam’s hair and grooming him, Sam with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Gabriel yawned loudly. “Shit, Meg, what did you put in that cake."  
  
“Curds and whey, duh.”  
  
“Sure there wasn’t something extra in there?” The small bear waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Dean definitely suspected the cake.  
  
Cas huffed and waved a hand at all of them, “It wasn’t the cake. It must have been my wish.”  
  
“Huh?” Meg squinted at him.  
  
Humming contentedly, Cas looked around the field. Crushed grass and rumpled blankets, picnic basket and plates strewn to the sides, puffy cotton ball clouds the only witness.  
  
“I wished that we could all just get along.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's that time of month again. [ Coldest Hits ](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) time of month. (coincidentally also the author's time of month). Prompt this month was 'Birthday Fairytale'. You guys know you love coldest hits, don't even pretend. :D


End file.
